


Thin Leather Collar

by someb0ys



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Orders, Spanking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someb0ys/pseuds/someb0ys





	Thin Leather Collar

Clint sat down on the blue couch next to Phil who was watching the news. Phil smiled without taking his eyes off the tv. “Hi,” Clint said softly getting Phil's eyes to turn towards him, noticing the whole reason why Clint was looking so eager. Around his neck, was a small delicate looking leather collar. It was plain and probably wouldn't be seen as a bdsm thing if he wore it in public - which to Clint's delight Phil made him do on a few occasions.

“Relax and watch this with me.” Phil said wrapping one of his arms around his archer. Clint's smile fell but rose again after seeing the look on his boyfriend's face. He was plotting how to use the control Clint just gave him by putting on the collar. 

Clint slouched further in his seat, nuzzling closer to him. Phil looked like he was paying attention to story they were telling on the late news. Something about Iron Man off his hinges again. Clint bit his lip, trying to ignore how hard he was in his weekend jeans.

Clint glanced over at him again after ten minutes, his eyes widened when Phil looked back over at him with a stern look on his face. “Stop it Barton. I told you to watch tv or is this too boring for you?” Clint waited, trying to tell if this was a test or not. “I asked you a question.” Clint whined. “Take off your pants and bend over my lap.” 

Clint's heart jumped but he nodded, unbuttoning his jeans and sliding off his boxers. Phil was back to pretending to watch the tv anyway driving Clint insane. He slid down on the couch with his ass arched in Phil's lap. “I'm going to give you three spankings, is that clear?” Phil asked, stroking the soft muscular curves of his ass.

“Yes.” Clint said tensing underneath Phil's callused hands. 

“Count them for me.” Phil ordered.

Clint gritted his teeth so he wouldn't make any noise. Phil slapped one cheek making Clint squirm. “One.” He whispered. Phil tugged on his hair. “One.” Clint said louder. Clint tensed as Phil petted his ass again before slapping his other cheek even harder. Clint gasped looking up at Phil. “Two.” Phil slapped the first cheek again, Clint tensed and whimpered. “Three.” Clint said shifted cause his cock lay uncomfortably in Phil's lap. 

“There, good boy.” Phil whispered, stroking his pink warm cheeks. Phil bent down kissing both cheeks. “Now, go get the glass plug and lube and come back here.” Clint stood up walking back down the hall towards the bedroom. 

He reappeared with the items Phil asked for, waiting for his cue. Phil patted his lap and Clint laid down where he was before laying his head on his crossed arms against the couch looking up at Phil. When the older man laid his hand out Clint filled it with the plug and lube. “Plain lube, I'm surprised.” Phil murmured. Clint closed his eyes, relaxing underneath the care of Phil, knowing he'd be well looked after.

Phil's fingers slid inside Clint working him open while watching tv. Clint moaned as two fingers pushed all the way in. “Hush, I'm watching th sweetheart.” Clint shivered, biting his lip. When the plug was finally worked inside him Phil pushed on it, getting Clint to wither. “Put your pants back on and sit down.” Clint wanted to fight it but didn't. He stood up and pulled on his jeans, wishing it wasn't so uncomfortable to put pants back on while being hard. 

It felt weird, sitting there with a hard on and a plug in his ass. Phil grabbed his hand, stroking the soft hairs on the back of his hand. “Stop fidgeting.” Phil said. Clint stared at the drops of precum that were on Phil's lap from Clint's leaking cock. “Do you like siting there like that, ready for me whenever I decide to use you?” Clint nodded, tensing around the plug, causing slow hums of pleasure to itch at him.

Fifteen minutes went by of Clint trying to relax and watch tv like instructed but just couldn't, he was too close and he didn't know how that was possible. Phil ran his fingers through Clint's short blond hair. Clint whimpered. Phil gave a sharp pull on Clint's hair, till his face was pressed up against Phil's crotch. 

Clint nuzzled it, smiling that his wait was over with. “Suck me till I tell you to stop.” Phil ordered. Clint settled on the floor of their living room between Phil's legs. He pushed Phil's pants down to his ankles and leaned against the soft warm skin of his inner thigh, peppering it with kisses. “I told you to suck, don't play around.” Phil's voice sent a surge of pleasure straight to Clint's groin. 

He did as he was told, sucking Phil's cock with all of his enthusiasm. He moaned around his cock getting Phil to flinch. Clint looked up at him, and would have smirked at the thought that Phil was still trying to pretend to watch tv. Clint knew Phil's mind was now blank and he couldn't focus on anything but the pleasure Clint was causing him.

Clint pushed down deeper getting Phil's cock to flex in his mouth pushing down into his throat. Clint moaned bobbing his head up and down. Phil was trying his hardest not the tense and squirm at the feeling but Clint could tell he was getting close. Clint sucked hard on the head of his cock massaging the underside with his tongue. The seal was too tight from the sucking and too hard of pressure from his strong tongue but Clint knew what Phil liked. Phil pulled him back with gritted teeth. Something broke the role Phil was playing for half a second he looked questioningly at Clint, wanting to know why the hell he didn't do that more often with his tongue. 

“Go to the bedroom, strip down til you're naked and wait for me on all fours.” Phil cupped Clint's cheek bending down to kiss his forehead. Clint nodded getting up from the floor and headed towards their bedroom.


End file.
